After Willow's Spell
by Spuffygirl
Summary: What could have happened right after Willow broke her Spell in Something Blue. Better Summary inside. Spuffy New Ch. 20 now up. Review for more!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have always wondered what happened in Something Blue between the time Willow broke the spell and the camera shows her making cookies. Here is what I thought could a transpired. The end part is taken from the episode.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Willow in the Crypt shocked and horrified at what her spell had caused.  
  
"Did I mention that I am so very sorry and I had no idea that my spell had worked," Willow said pleading.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Anya yelled. "Xander could have been killed and all you have to say is sorry?"  
  
Xander looked at Anya with an annoyed look.  
  
"What? There is no reason I should be nice to her right now."  
  
Buffy noticed that Spike was trying to sneak away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked  
  
Spike frowned knowing he had been caught.  
  
"To get drunk so I can forget about your lips on mine not mention other body parts," Spike said smirking.  
  
Buffy blushed as the group stared.  
  
"You two had sex!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"No! There was no sex! I don't know what Spike is talking about. If anyone wants to forget, any of this happened it is me! Come on Bleach boy let's get you back to Giles and tie you up and maybe put a gag on," Buffy stated.  
  
"Honey, remember how we talked about not saying certain things out loud," Xander said calmly  
  
Anya just ignored him.  
  
"I bet Spike gave you wonderful orgasms like Xander gives me," she said smiling.  
  
"Anya!" Xander yelled.  
  
Everyone walked back to Giles' in silence.  
  
"Giles I am so sorry," Willow said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I told you not to perform magic and you didn't listen," Giles said trying to reason with her.  
  
"I know I didn't mean too. What can I do? I will do anything to make it up to you. I can make cookies," she said with a smile.  
  
"I like cookies," Buffy said as she was tying Spike back to the chair.  
  
"Fine make cookies but you are also detailing my car," Giles said with a sigh.  
  
At that moment, Anya and Xander walked in.  
  
They had obviously been fooling around.  
  
"Willow I am sorry I yelled at you. I was just so scared when I almost lost Xander."  
  
"I deserved it," Willow said solemnly as she walked to the kitchen to make cookies.  
  
"Ow Slayer! Do you have to make it so tight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"If I were you Slayer I would be nice. There are things I could tell your mates," Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"It was a spell. We weren't responsible for anything that happened," Buffy said with confidence.  
  
"So it would be ok if I told your mates that you wanted to sneak up to Giles's bedroom because you just couldn't wait until our wedding night?"  
  
Buffy's face went pale.  
  
"I hate you!" She exclaimed with anger.  
  
"I don't have to be nice to you. I can just stake you and be done with it," she said  
  
"Oh but then who would tell you about the soldier boys?" Spike asked  
  
"I am sure I can get the information I need from someone less annoying," Buffy said  
  
"Go ahead I dare you," Spike calmly said staring at Buffy.  
  
"But like I said before you don't have the stones," he said confidently.  
  
"I have the stones!" Buffy said angrily staring at him.  
  
At that moment Willow came offering cookies.  
  
Spike sat there listening to Willow and Buffy talk about girl problems he couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
"Don't I get a cookie?" Spike asked.  
  
"No," Buffy simply said staring at him.  
  
"Well I gotta have something. still got Buffy taste in my mouth," he said with disgust.  
  
"You're a pig Spike!" Buffy said with anger.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the one who wanted "Wind Beneath My Wings" for the first dance!" Spike exclaimed smiling.  
  
"That was the spell," Buffy stammered and walked away.  
  
Willow looked at Spike and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.  
  
A/N So what do you think should I continue or should this be the end. Please Review and let me know.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	2. Thanksgiving

A/N Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews. I really never expected to get so many for the first chapter. Every one of you is amazing. Many of you asked to see what happened during the spell so in the next two chapters Buffy and Spike are going to have flashbacks to what happened between them. Thanks to my wonderful Beta Skyz. Now on with the story and enjoy. Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Buffy tossed and turned she couldn't stop thinking about Spike, the way he held her with his strong arms, his lips kissing her so passionately leaving her breathless. He had the bluest eyes and they shined with love when they looked at her. Buffy it was just a stupid spell he hates you remember what he told you on Thanksgiving after you found out about Angel being there.  
  
  
  
"Are we going to leave Spike tied to that chair all night?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, I was thinking of chaining him in the bathtub. Buffy will you help me?" Giles looked at Buffy as she cleaned the dishes at his sink. She was lost in her own thoughts of Angel.  
  
"Huh Giles did you say something?" she asked.  
  
"I am in the bloody room and I can't hurt anyone. Why can't I just sleep on the couch?" Spike asked looking at Buffy with his best puppy eyes and pout.  
  
"Spike you look so pathetic and no you can't sleep on the couch. We have to restrain you somehow and the bathtub sounds best to me," Buffy said calmly looking at Giles.  
  
"I'll go get some chains," Xander said smiling.  
  
"No need. I have some in my bedroom," Giles murmured before he realized the implications of what he was saying.  
  
Everyone just looked at him and he quickly left to go to his room.  
  
"I always thought that underneath Giles was kinky." Anya said.   
  
"Anya, why don't we go on home? Buffy I am sure you can handle dead boy Jr." Xander stated wanting to leave before Anya made any more of her observations known.  
  
Anya got up from the couch to take Xander's hand.  
  
"Ok let's go have sex," she said expectantly.  
  
Xander just groaned.  
  
"Night Anya. Xan and good luck," Willow said rolling her eyes.  
  
They quickly walked out the door.  
  
"Does she talk about anything else other than sex?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"No unfortunately!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"All right here are the chains," Giles said to Buffy.  
  
"Well, I guess I am going to go too. I will see you back at the dorm Buffy."  
  
"Ok Wills. I shouldn't belong if he cooperates," she said solemnly.  
  
"I will be up if you need to talk," Willow said with concern. She knew Buffy was hurting yet again because of Angel.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Wills but really I am fine."  
  
"Ok well goodnight," she said and walked out the door.  
  
"You cause any trouble and I will stake you," Buffy threatened.  
  
"I don't wanna go in the tub," Spike complained.  
  
"Spike we still haven't fed you so if I were you I would stop whining," Giles said sternly.  
  
Spike knew he didn't have a choice so he let them put him in the tub.  
  
Giles went to warm up the blood while Buffy finished chaining Spike.  
  
"So I guess you feel great about now Slayer. Knowing the poofster was in town and didn't even bother to visit," Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up Spike," Buffy simply stated.  
  
"Oh did I hit a nerve Slayer?"  
  
"Angel and I are over and I am fine with it," she said with confidence in her voice.  
  
"Right and that bloke Parker I assume you're over him as well."  
  
"What exactly is it you do in bed luv that drives them away?"  
  
Lucky for Spike at that moment Giles came with the blood.  
  
"Kiss the Librarian," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"It is blood just drink it," Giles said angrily.  
  
"Fine," Spike started drinking from the straw.  
  
"Giles I am all done here so I am going to go," Buffy said even though tears were about to spill. Spike knew just how to push her buttons.  
  
"Thank you for everything Buffy," Giles said smiling.  
  
Buffy ran out of Giles house finally letting the tears flow when she was outside against his door.  
  
"Stupid vampire". Buffy grumbled lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep and every time she closed her eyes she saw Spike staring up at her asking her to marry him.  
  
  
  
A/N So what do you think was this a good chapter? Review Please I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	3. The Spell

A/N Hey Thanks so much for all the Reviews! This chapter the last of the flashbacks for now. The next chapter will begin to move the story a long. Thank you Skyz for being a Wonderful beta. Some dialogue is once again taken from Something Blue. I hope you like this chapter and Please Review.  
  
Spike sat in the bathtub with visions of Buffy in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft her skin was and how she fit so perfectly in his arms. She is the Slayer you stupid git. Not to mention she hates you, Spike thought frowning. She didn't seem to hate you when she was groping you though Spike remembered vividly how aroused Buffy was sitting on his lap......  
  
  
  
"Honey is that enough blood?" Buffy asked expectantly.  
  
"Yeah luv this is plenty," he said as he drank the remaining drops.  
  
Giles was still in the kitchen on the phone.  
  
"Come here," Spike said pulling Buffy onto his lap.  
  
She giggled as he started kissing her neck.  
  
Buffy moaned pulling him into a passionate kiss. Spike could smell her arousal and having her in his lap was just making him hard.  
  
Giles walked back in and Buffy explained to him how she wanted him to be the one to give her away.  
  
"Oh for God sakes something is making you act this way don't you know what you're doing?" Giles asked trying to get through to her.  
  
"Living the dream," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"It gonna take time for him to get used to it pet," Spike said lovingly.  
  
"They all will but you guys weren't crazy about Angel at first," she was interrupted by Spike.  
  
"You aren't going to say that name.," he growled.  
  
"Sorry," she said tentatively.  
  
"Why don't we talk about where we're going to register?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well where would Angel want to register and can we have the flowers Angel would've wanted and the photographer Angel would have liked?"  
  
"Hey you don't think I live with the shadow of Drusilla over my head?" she asked angrily. "That I'm not wondering whether you're going to be thinking of her on our honeymoon when you're making sweet love to me," Buffy said walking over to Spike and kissing him tenderly.  
  
Giles knocked over his glass and told them he was blind.  
  
Spike got up to look at a spell book to help.  
  
"You're actually helping me," Giles said with disbelief.  
  
"Well it's almost like you're my father Inlaw," Spike answered with a smile.  
  
"See this how it is going to be. Spike will even take care of you while I'm at the magic shop," Buffy said as she kissed Spike.  
  
Giles slowly got up from the couch to go to the kitchen.  
  
"It's alright I have more scotch," he said.  
  
Buffy and Spike continued kissing rubbing up against each other. Spike wanted to take her right there on the couch. Wasn't like the Watcher could see it anyway.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy moaned.  
  
"Let's go to Giles's room. I can't wait until our wedding night."  
  
"Luv I want you so much," he said kissing her again. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Spike was about to carry her up the stairs when Giles walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy quickly went to help Giles to the couch.  
  
She looked at Spike apologetically and went to kiss him bye before she went to the magic shop.  
  
  
  
"It was just a spell," Spike said with a pout as he tried to think of anything other than Buffy.  
  
Across town in the hospital a rogue slayer opened up her eyes and looked around wondering how she got there.  
  
A/N So what did you think and how do you think Faith will work into the story? Review and tell me I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	4. Hot Dreams

A/N Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews! The flashbacks are over for now so on with the story. Skyz thanks for being such a wonderful beta.  
  
Buffy quickly took off Spike's shirt revealing his sculpted chest. Spike impatiently pulled Buffy's tank top off revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. They fell on to the bed furiously kissing.  
  
"Spike I love you so much," Buffy moaned.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy! Wake up," Willow said as she shook the Slayer.  
  
"What huh what's going on?" Buffy asked as she yawned.  
  
"It's time to get up and go to class," Willow said.  
  
She walked to get her book bag.  
  
"You don't want to be late so get ready!"  
  
"I didn't sleep very well," Buffy said frowning.  
  
"Hey I know that everything has been really crazy the past few days and my stupid spell didn't help anything," Willow told her apologetically.  
  
"You made a mistake it's ok,"she answered. "I better get up and go to class," Buffy added getting out of bed.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'll see you in Psych. By the way what did you tell Riley yesterday about being engaged?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"I told him that it was a big joke. You think he thinks I'm insane yet?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Probably," Willow said walking out the door.  
  
Buffy slumped down on her bed. I'm not in love with Spike, she told herself. It was just a dream. A hot dream, bad Buffy. You like Riley he is a nice normal guy. You are so over the bad boy thing. Somehow she wasn't convincing herself.  
  
$  
  
"Come on now I'm hungry!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Here," Giles said with an annoyed expression giving him the mug.  
  
Spike took the straw and started drinking.  
  
"How much longer do you plan on keeping me chained?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's up to Buffy," Giles simply said.  
  
"Bloody wonderful! I'll never be free again," Spike said solemnly.  
  
"If you would just tell us something useful then--" Giles was cut off.  
  
"I've told ya everything I know about the soldier boys," he growled.  
  
Spike was finished with his blood so he left him alone.  
  
$  
  
Spike pressed Buffy up against the wall and kissed her passionately. He pressed his whole body up against her to show her how much he wanted her. She whimpered as he pulled up her skirt running his hands softly up her leg.  
  
Willow noticed that Buffy had fallen asleep in Psych.  
  
She tried to wake her.  
  
"Buffy? You are drooling," Willow said with a grin.  
  
"Oh," Buffy quickly wiped her mouth.  
  
She was completely embarrassed.  
  
Soon class was over and Riley came over.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Willow. How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Willow said  
  
"Yeah everything is great," Buffy muttered smiling.  
  
"So are you going to the big party tonight?" Riley questioned.  
  
"We'll be there won't we Buffy?" she asked turning toward her friend.  
  
"Sure it sounds great!" Buffy said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Good. Well, I guess I'll see ya both there," Riley said smiling as he walked away.  
  
$  
  
Spike was sitting in the tub sulking.  
  
"Bloody Slayer," he mumbled, "is the bane of my existence."  
  
He closed his eyes and all he could see was Buffy. He imagined her sitting there on his lap kissing running her hands under his shirt, then moving lower.  
  
"Bloody hell," he yelled trying to ease his painful erection.  
  
Buffy walked into the bathroom. Spike jumped startled by her presence but quickly calmed himself.  
  
"So tell me Slayer you ever gonna let me outta these chains?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I rather like you in chains," Buffy said without realizing what she was implying.  
  
"I mean I like you all tied up," she stammered.  
  
Spike just looked at her smirking.  
  
"Because it means that you can't harm anyone," she tried to explain but was unconvincing.  
  
"I can't harm anyone with this bloody chip in my head so just admit that you want me," Spike teased.  
  
"Ha that's a laugh! Spike you disgust me," she said coldly crossing her arms.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you it was the stupid spell?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
He just smirked at her and she couldn't help thinking how cute he looked.  
  
Spike was having fun already he could tell that the Slayer wanted him. She just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Buffy that was an old friend of mine on the phone. She is coming to Sunnydale this weekend!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"She?" Spike asked amused that the watcher had a girl coming to see him.  
  
"Her name is Olivia. We have known each other for years," Giles explained.  
  
"Oh I don't mind Rupes I'm sure the three of us will have a grand old time," Spike said smiling.  
  
"Buffy would it be possible for you to take Spike for the weekend at least?"  
  
"What?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I would really appreciate it," Giles pleaded.  
  
"I guess," Buffy murmured with a pout. "But you owe me!"  
  
"Oh it's this going to be fun!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"If I have to baby-sit your undead ass you better behave," Buffy threatened, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't believe her life. How was she supposed to be around Spike all weekend when she was having fantasies about him?  
  
"Yes, if you cause Buffy any unnecessary trouble I give her my permission to stake you," Giles said with conviction and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Slayer unchain me," Spike demanded.  
  
Buffy frowned and went to unchain him. Spike jumped out of the tub raring to go.  
  
He couldn't wait to spend the weekend with the Slayer.  
  
The sun had set so it was safe for Spike to leave Giles's apartment. Buffy and Spike told Giles bye and set out for Revello Drive.  
  
"So why don't we go do something Slayer? You don't want to go spend a Friday night at home do ya?" Spike asked.  
  
"Friday! Oh God Riley!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Spike I have to go to a party so?" she trailed off. What am going to do I am stuck with Spike but I am supposed to go to the party with Willow and Riley. I can't take him with me. Oh Mom!  
  
Who was Riley? Was the Slayer dating someone? So what if she is! I'm the one she wants, Spike told himself with a confidant grin.  
  
"Come on Spike you get stay with my Mom," Buffy muttered as she pulled the vampire beside her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked with an annoyed look.  
  
"None of your business," Buffy practically growled at him.  
  
"Who's Riley?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody!" she answered with anger.  
  
They were almost at the porch when Faith walked out of the shadows.  
  
A/N I know Cliffhanger so what do you think Faith wants? Review and tell me! I would really appreciate it  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	5. Faith

A/N Hey Everybody sorry for taking so long with the next chapter but I needed to figure out where I wanted to take the story. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have barely even started the story and can't believe I have almost 50 reviews! I really hope you like where I am going with the plot. Thanks to Skyz for being a Wonderful beta. Please Review!  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it here Faith stood right in front of her eyes.  
  
She hadn't seen the rogue slayer since graduation day. The doctors had given little hope that she would ever come out of her coma.  
  
Spike watched with curiosity as many emotions covered Buffy's face first shock then suddenly anger.  
  
"Faith! What the hell are you doing here?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"B you gotta help me there after me!" Faith answered with desperation in her voice.  
  
"How did you get out of the hospital?" Buffy asked furrowing her brows.  
  
"Believe me it wasn't easy," she murmured as she thought back to knocking out the orderly when he entered her room.  
  
"So who's the vamp?" Faith asked curiously. She looked him up and down. Not to tall, big blue eyes.  
  
"So are you like some Billy Idol wannabe?"  
  
"That stupid git stole my look," Spike growled.  
  
"Really," Buffy said with disbelief and added, "Well you have been around a lot longer-" but was cut off.  
  
"Slayer who the Bloody hell is this?!" he asked the anger clear in his voice. Here he was looking forward to some time with Buffy and she was ruining it!  
  
"Spike meet Faith the other Slayer who tried to kill me," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Spike "William the Bloody? B what are doing walking around town with him?" Faith asked in confusion.  
  
"You know it really is a long story. So come on Spike lets get inside," she said walking up to the porch.  
  
"B I really need your help! I know I screwed up but the Council wants me dead,"  
  
Faith pleaded.   
  
"That is my problem because..." Buffy muttered.  
  
"What and he hasn't tried to kill you?" Faith asked looking at Spike.  
  
She has me there, Buffy thought and I do hate the council. I'm supposed to be the one that helps. What would Giles say?  
  
She didn't have time to answer as two vans came down the street.  
  
"Oh no they found me!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
Buffy quickly opened the door.  
  
"Get inside!" she yelled.  
  
Spike and Faith followed as Buffy slammed the door.  
  
She looked out the peephole and saw two men in suits walking up the driveway.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" Faith asked hopefully. She didn't want to die.  
  
At that moment the men knocked on the door.  
  
"You two hide!" Buffy exclaimed as she went to get the door.  
  
Buffy went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Ms. Summers. I'm Martin Winthrop and this is my associate Christopher Travers." He was handsome man in his mid thirties, his hair and eyes dark brown.  
  
"Travers?" she asked with confusion.  
  
"Yes he is Quentin's son." Martin muttered looking over to the man beside him.  
  
"It is nice to meet you," Christopher said offering his hand. He was tall with broad shoulders and sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked nothing like a watcher.  
  
"I quit the Council. So I don't know what you could possibly want," Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Actually we are searching for Faith." Martin stated.  
  
Buffy widened her eyes trying to act surprised.  
  
"Faith is in a comma." Buffy stammered.  
  
"She is not anymore and has run away from the hospital," Martin explained.  
  
  
  
Spike and Faith were hiding in the kitchen listening to every word.  
  
Well look at what B has, Faith thought. She really had a thing for dead guys. I bet he is great in the sack. She kept staring at Spike. I will find out soon enough.  
  
Spike could tell Faith was staring and with the expression on her face he knew what she must be thinking. She is pretty hot. Wouldn't Buffy love for me to shack up with her enemy? It could make her jealous, he realized.  
  
Spike was leaning against the counter top. Faith started prowling towards him with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
  
  
Buffy had tried to explain that she hadn't seen Faith but she didn't think the men believed her. Martin especially seemed skeptical. He still said for her to be sure and call if she found her or her heard from her as they left.  
  
"She is lying," Martin, said walking down the porch steps.  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Christopher argued. He thought that Buffy seemed to be a good person.  
  
"I have heard enough from your father about this Slayer. She is nothing but trouble and Faith is even worse. The world will be much better off when we get rid of both of them."  
  
"What do you mean I thought the plan was just to go after the rogue slayer?"  
  
"Plans can change and the fact that Ms. Summers is helping out our fugitive means we will have no choice but to get rid of them both," Martin said with a sinister smile.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen to find the most horrible sight she could have imagined.  
  
A/N So what did you think? Was this a Good chapter? Review and tell me what you think I love feedback and will maybe put up the next chapter sooner.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	6. Caught

A/N Hey everybody here is the next chapter I hope you like where I am taking the story. Skyz thanks for being such a Great beta. Please Review!  
  
  
  
Buffy didn't know why she should be surprised. Faith was such a slut, she thought.  
  
Faith was straddling Spike and kissing him bruisingly.  
  
Buffy was pulled away from the sight as she heard the phone ring.  
  
Faith and Spike quickly pulled away from each other.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy hoping to see a reaction but she had already turned to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Hey mom."  
  
Spike and Faith just stood there waiting for Buffy to finish her call.  
  
"That was my mom. She won't be home tonight she has to do inventory at the gallery," Buffy told them.  
  
"I have to call Willow and tell her I can't come to the party,"Buffy muttered.  
  
"Why not B?  
  
"Well someone has to watch Spike," Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh that's no problem! I can't watch him," Faith said winking at Spike. He just stared at Buffy.  
  
Buffy didn't answer her.  
  
She picked up the phone to call Willow.  
  
She slammed the phone down.  
  
"Great Willow has already left," Buffy muttered with a frown.  
  
"Come on Spike you're coming with me," Buffy commanded.  
  
Spike just nodded and followed.  
  
"What about me?" Faith asked.  
  
"What? You can't handle being here by yourself? Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why can't Spike just stay here with me?" Faith questioned. I wonder what happened to Angel and Spike obviously isn't her boyfriend. Wow he is a good kisser, Faith thought.  
  
"Honestly Faith? Because I don't trust you!" Buffy exclaimed. Buffy wasn't sure what Faith was up to but she was also still fuming over her making a move on Spike and wasn't planning on leaving her alone with him.  
  
"I think Willow can help us too. I don't know about telling Giles he would probably just want to give you to the council," she added.  
  
"Well B I'm not staying here alone so I'm going," Faith said with conviction.  
  
"Bloody hell would you two stop arguing and let's go!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Fine," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Do ya think I could borrow a change of clothes B?"  
  
"Whatever," Buffy grumbled.  
  
  
  
Across the street Martin and Christopher watched as the three of them left Buffy's house.  
  
"I told you so," Martin said triumphantly.  
  
"So what did Dad say on the phone about killing both slayers?" Christopher asked.  
  
"That Buffy Summers death was long over due. We need a slayer who will actually follow our orders. So Buffy and Faith die and another Slayer will be called. The Council will once again have control over Slayers," Martin explained.  
  
He started the car following close behind them but not close enough to be seen.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey isn't Martin Evil? The next chapter we will go to the Frat party. So what do you think will happen? Review and tell me please? I love feedback and it makes me write faster. Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	7. The Party Part 1

A/N Hey Everybody Thanks for the Great Reviews I hope you like this chapter! Thanks Skyz for being a wonderful Beta!  
Willow had been waiting for Buffy for at least an hour and was totally bored. Where could she be? She thought. Something is going on with her. I know I screwed up with that spell but she seems really wiggy. Willow was pulled out of her thoughts when Riley approached her and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Hey Willow, where is Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Good question," Willow answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well maybe she will be here soon," Riley muttered. He hoped she would. Buffy really was a strange girl. He got up to go back and join his friends.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked in with Spike and Faith in tow. She saw Willow across the room alone on the couch looking miserable.  
  
"Ok you two stay here while I go talk to Willow," Buffy told them as she walked over to explain to her best friend.  
  
Spike just stood there trying not to call attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was for those soldier boys to capture him again. Even though he hated this chip, it had brought him closer to Buffy.  
  
Faith on the other hand could care less about what Buffy said and was ready to party so she walked over to a hot group of guys and put on her best smile.  
  
Just as Buffy got to Willow, Riley walked over. Spike noticed and the boy making eyes at Buffy. So this must be Riley, he thought. Why does she like such wankers?  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy! I'm so glad you finally made it!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah me too," Buffy said with a fake smile.  
  
Faith noticed Buffy talking to a guy across the room. Oh that must be her boyfriend or at least potential boyfriend. Not for long! She thought.  
  
"So ya wanna dance?" Riley asked.  
  
"Actually I am really thirsty do you think you could get me a coke?" Buffy asked him batting her eyelashes.  
  
He said ok and walked to the refreshments.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked with confusion.  
  
"No Faith is out of her coma," Buffy grumbled as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"How could she wake up? I thought her chances were like 1 in a million! Faith, is she plotting our deaths?" Willow asked with dread.  
  
"No actually she wants our help. The council is looking for her," Buffy explained.  
  
"Why exactly are you helping?" she asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Because I am one of the good guys and Spike was there and we are helping him," Buffy muttered.  
  
"What will the council do if they find her?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know for sure but they would probably kill her," Buffy answered. Buffy went on to explain why Spike was with her and about the council men coming to her house.  
  
  
  
As Riley was getting the drinks, Faith sauntered up to him with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey there I'm Faith. What's your name cutie?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Hi I'm Riley. Look it is nice to meet you but I am already here with someone," Riley replied apologetically.  
  
"Really oh well where is she? If I were her I wouldn't leave ya alone," She said with a smile.  
  
"She is over there," and he pointed Buffy out. Riley then noticed a guy with bleached hair walk up to her.  
  
"Oh you mean B she's already taken!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Riley asked in confusion.  
  
"The Billy idol Wannabe over there with her. His name is Spike." Faith explained.  
A/N Well as usually Faith is being bad. Riley will only be in one more chapter. So don't worry he isn't going to be in my story really. I just thought we needed some closure with him. Well let me know what you thought of this chapter. It will make me post the next a lot faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	8. The Party Part 2

A/N Hey Everybody thanks so much for the reviews this chapter is the last of Riley. Thanks Skyz for being a Great Beta.  
"That's Spike!" Riley said with disbelief. He couldn't see a sweet girl like Buffy with a freak like that.  
  
"So she did tell ya about him?" Faith asked happily.  
  
"Well she may have mentioned him but then she told me she was joking about the engagement."  
  
Engagement? Faith thought. This was going to be better than she could've ever planned. Why the hell would B say she was engaged to Spike? Maybe there is something going on between them after all.  
  
"I have known B a long time and she likes to screw with guy's heads not to mention screw a lot of guys. I'm sorry to be the one to tell ya," Faith said pouting her lips.  
  
Riley wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
Suddenly Faith pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"Hello Red," Spike greeted.  
  
"Hey Spike," Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Spike I told you to stay over there," Buffy muttered with irritation.  
  
"Well the other slayer didn't listen why should I?" he practically whined.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned and looked across the room. This is not happening, she thought. So what I don't like him anyway. I know just the thing to tell him, Buffy thought.  
  
"Come on Spike I'm thirsty," she said pulling him to the refreshments. Spike just let her drag him.  
  
Willow followed curious about what Buffy was up too.  
  
"Hi Riley!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Buffy!" He quickly pulled away from Faith.  
  
"Riley I would like you to meet my fiancé Spike," Buffy told him smiling.  
  
"What I thought you said it was a joke?" Riley asked completely confused.  
  
Spike jumped in to help the Slayer's story.  
  
"We broke up but we have worked things out now. Buffy probably just wanted you to think I never existed." Couldn't you have come up with something better you git, Spike thought.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking," Buffy said softly as she embraced Spike.  
  
"Do you know what you are thinking now?" Willow asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny Red," Spike said staring into Buffy eyes.  
  
"You know I really missed you," Spike said as there lips met for a sweet kiss.  
  
"Ok well good for you Buffy I guess." Riley said with a dejected look and walked away.  
  
"Buffy are under that spell again? Because I thought I reversed it but maybe it only reversed for a little while and then-Oh no what if Giles is Blind again?" Willow sputtered.  
  
"Relax Wills it's ok I was just acting," Buffy mumbled as she pulled herself out of Spike's arms.  
  
Spike tried to hide the disappointment he felt but Faith saw the look on his face while Buffy was telling Willow it was all an act.  
  
So Spike has a thing for Buffy. So how does B feel? Faith thought.  
  
"I saw Faith and Riley making out and just wanted to make him jealous," Buffy explained.  
  
"Well I really think you have pushed him away for good Buffy. I mean how many times do you think you can go back and forth before he just gives up?" Willow asked her friend trying to make her understand the mistake she had made.  
  
"I know," Buffy, answered.  
  
"Well if you ask me you're much better off without that git. His face when you told him I was your fiancé was priceless," Spike exclaimed.  
  
"You know what Spike I didn't ask for your opinion!" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Faith you wanna tell me exactly why you were making out with Riley in the first place?" Buffy asked with anger in her voice. She may not want Riley but she didn't want Faith to have him either. She had a sneaking suspicion that Faith had seen Riley with Buffy and decided to go after him.  
  
"All I know is that we were talking and you know one thing led to another," Faith trailed off.  
  
"Fine come on Spike let's go home," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Buffy you're just gonna leave?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah sorry Wills," Buffy said apologetically.  
  
"It is getting late so I guess.. I'll head back to the dorms," Willow answered.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Just stay hidden. Leave the country, at this point I don't care!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks for the help B. I always knew I could count on ya," Faith said with sarcasm.  
  
"Bloody hell what do ya expect for her to be your babysitter?!" Spike growled.  
  
"No I guess she is to busy being yours," Faith countered.  
  
Why did Faith have to make this so hard? Buffy thought and She knew if something happened to her she would feel guilty if she didn't help.  
  
"Fine Faith you can stay at my house. So come on before I change my mind," Buffy stated walking out of the party with Spike, Faith and Willow following.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Martin and Christopher were waiting outside in the parking lot.  
  
"So are we going to kidnap them when we get the chance?" Christopher asked with curiosity.  
  
"No actually I think I have a better idea. We don't want them to have any idea that the council has anything to do with this. Especially Rupert Giles he needs to think that all of this is just because of supernatural forces." Martin answered with a sinister smile. He started the car when he saw the slayers were now far enough away to not see them.  
  
A/N So what do you think Martin has planned review and tell me please? Reviews make me so happy. By the way I really think that you are going to enjoy the next chapter. Hint it is going to be called Lust. 


	9. Lust

A/N Hey my wonderful readers. Thanks for the feedback. I believe that this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! Thanks Skyz for being a Great Beta.  
  
"What a night!" Buffy exclaimed walking into the house with Spike and Faith in tow.  
  
"You can say that again. I'm beat so where do I get to sleep?" Faith asked looking at the stairs.  
  
"Uh, I guess you can sleep in the guest bedroom," Buffy told her reluctantly.  
  
Faith quickly ran up the stairs, she couldn't wait to get in a nice comfy bed.  
  
"So Slayer what ya gonna do with me?" Spike asked suggestively licking his lips and prowling toward Buffy.  
  
"Spike it was just an act to make Riley jealous!" Buffy protested.  
  
"Why can't you just admit that you want me?" he said seductively.  
  
Buffy automatically backed up against the front door. A million thoughts had been running through her head ever since she and Spike played the happy couple at the party.  
  
The first one being how right it felt being in his arms. She tried to find the words to speak but felt his cold breath on her cheek as he ran his hand up her arms and cupped her breast.  
  
Before she could protest he smashed his mouth against hers in a breathless kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his probing tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss. There bodies melded together as Spike ran his hands up her back.  
  
Buffy pulled away gasping for breath and walked toward the stairs. Spike turned towards her.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey B can I borrow some pajamas?" Faith yelled from upstairs. Faith's yell broke the tense and lust filled silence of the room startling them both.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
"Buffy, I think we need to talk," Spike spoke softly.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about we kissed and it is just some sort of after effect from the spell. It's not real."  
  
"So you admit that you feel something?" Spike asked.  
  
"What-I-I don't." Buffy stammered. Could he actually feel something for me? She thought. I mean maybe he is attracted-- ok well after the way he just kissed me I know he's attracted.  
  
"Buffy what are ya thinking?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. I just have to get her to admit it. He thought she kissed me back.  
  
"Do you feel something for me?" Buffy stuttered before she knew it came out of her mouth.  
  
"Hey I asked you first Slayer," he growled.  
  
"So that doesn't matter. All you want is sex! Right?" she accused.  
  
"I do not! The last thing-"he was cut off.  
  
"What? You were ready and willing with Faith!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh so that's what this about? You're jealous," Spike said smirking as he walked into the living room from the foyer.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Buffy retorted sitting down on the couch.  
  
Spike walked towards her. He looked down at her and raised her chin with his fingertips.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that seeing me snogging with her didn't burn?" he demanded with an intense voice. Spike ran his fingertips down to her neck. Her skin is so soft. I just want to run my hands all over her body. he thought.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything she just stared him in the eye.  
  
"I hate you," she finally muttered. Just the feel of his caress sets me on fire. He is my mortal enemy. He has tried to kill me so many times. This shouldn't be happening. Buffy told herself.  
  
"I hate you too," Spike said playfully as brushed his lips with hers. Buffy quickly jumped off the couch.  
  
"No this isn't happening! I want a normal boyfriend," she stammered.  
  
"Please! You're the Slayer you'll never have a normal life no matter how hard you try," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"That's not true," she tried to protest.  
  
They were staring each other in the eyes again when Spike grabbed her by the upper arms. Buffy weakly struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"What you need is someone who understands you and can accept who you are." he growled with anger.  
  
"What you need is me," Spike whispered in her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered closed and let herself get lost in the sensations he was making her feel.  
  
He trailed his lips down to her cheek. Buffy lightly touched his cheek with her fingertips and leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrance he obliged and their tongues met in a ferocious dance.  
  
Buffy slowly pulled away breathing hard.  
  
"Why do you have to make this so hard?" she pleadingly questioned with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know how good we could be together Buffy. I can be there for you," Spike said sincerely.  
  
"Right! How many times have you tried to kill me?!" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not like you didn't try to kill me too!" he growled.  
  
"Ahh you are impossible!" she said rolling her eyes."It's late I'm going to bed!" Buffy exclaimed walking toward the stairs.  
  
Unknown to Buffy and Spike Faith had been standing at the top of the stairs listening to every word. She quietly went to the guestroom as fast as she could.  
  
Spike followed and grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. Buffy moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him back with equal intensity.  
  
Spike stumbled up the stairs without ending the kiss. He got to Buffy's bedroom door. He pulled away and looked into her desire filled eyes.  
  
She is beautiful, Spike thought all flushed with swollen lips from being thoroughly kissed by me, he thought with male pride.  
  
He is so sexy, Buffy thought. With those big blue eyes that can look right through me and his hair all curly.  
  
Spike quickly opened the door and carried Buffy to her bed.  
  
"Buffy I want you so much," he groaned.  
  
He was now straddling her on the bed looking at Buffy as her chest heaved. He could hear her heartbeat and it was racing. Buffy pulled him down into a kiss. Spike slipped his hands up her shirt and kneaded her breasts.  
  
Buffy moaned and could feel how hard Spike was for her. He began to take off her top happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra and suckled on her breast. Buffy's moans got louder. She was getting lost in the pleasure. She started pulling on his belt buckle and Spike got up to take his shirt, pants and boots off.  
  
Buffy was mesmerized by his body. He leaned down on the bed and slowly pulled her pants off looking deeply into her eyes. Spike looked her up and down as she lay only in her panties. He climbed back on the bed and Buffy moved over to give him room.  
  
Buffy slowly put her hand on his chest and kissed his neck. Spike groaned. He dipped his hand into her panties and she closed her eyes her body began to shake as Spike slowly brought her to orgasm. Spike stifled her scream by kissing her.  
  
Faith stood against Buffy bedroom door listening to the vampire and slayer's passion.  
  
Wow B who knew you could be such a bad girl. Oh wouldn't you're friends love to know that you really aren't perfect after all. I'll make sure they find out. Poor Giles will be so disappointed. Faith thought as she curled up in bed planning how to make Buffy's life a living hell.  
  
A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am new at writing especially smut so I would really like to know how you thought I did. Review and tell me Please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	10. Very Good

A/N Hey Wow thanks for the reviews. I really think this chapter is funny. I hope you enjoy. Thanks Skyz for being a great beta. Please review!  
  
Buffy and Spike were brought out of their lust filled haze as the phone rang.  
  
Buffy reached for the phone on her night stand.  
  
"Hello, Giles hey, "Buffy said trying to act normal.  
  
"Hello Buffy is everything alright?" Giles asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, "she moaned.  
  
"Buffy are you there?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here Giles," Buffy answered trying not to gasp as Spike had moved his finger back to her panties. Buffy swatted his hand away and gave him a hard look.  
  
"I asked if everything was alright," Giles repeated.  
  
"What? Why? Wouldn't it be alright?" She stammered as Spike sucked on her earlobe.  
  
"Well I did send Spike to stay with you. I hope he is behaving himself," Giles said sternly.  
  
"Oh he is being very good, "Buffy replied a little too happily.  
  
"Well it is late. I will let you go then," Giles said wondering if he was interrupting something intimate.  
  
"Bye Giles," she said and hung up the phone.  
  
"So I'm being very good aye pet?" Spike asked with his sexy smirk.  
  
Buffy just stared thinking, what am I doing? Am I loosing my mind? Why all the sudden do I find Spike so irresistible?  
  
"Rupes must be pretty dumb not to realize what you were doing or I was doing," he drawled.  
  
"If he did know he wouldn't think it was you I was with in a million years," she retorted  
  
"One thing though I'm not good love," Spike said huskily pulling Buffy to him nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Oh, I know you're a bad boy," she answered with a breathy moan.  
  
Buffy pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked trying to sound serious but having a hard time while Spike was kneading her nipples.  
  
"What we want," he replied pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
She pulled back and quickly got off the bed.  
  
"This is Crazy Spike we hate each other and now why all the sudden do we...." Buffy trailed off.  
  
Spike got off the bed and walked towards her.  
  
She backed away.  
  
"God if Giles every found out!" Buffy exclaimed  
  
"So that's what this is about. Before the watcher called you were all over me but now you have those doubts again," he yelled with anger.  
  
"I just wasn't thinking before," she countered.  
  
"Well stop thinking now and just feel," he said giving her a mind blowing kiss.  
  
There tongues dueled and Spike put his hand on her cheeks. Buffy whimpered and pulled away gasping and her eyes roamed over is perfect sculpted body. Her mouth went dry.  
  
This is So wrong I can't do this," Buffy solemnly said looking at anything but Spike.  
  
"You want this as much as I do," he pleaded.  
  
"No I don't, "she answered looking at the floor.  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed the naked vampire and threw him out her room.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Buffy let me in I need my Clothes!" Spike yelled.  
  
She opened the door and threw out his clothes and boots and once again slammed it. Spike walked down the steps sulking.  
  
Buffy leaned against her door using all the willpower she had to not go and jump the vampire's bones.  
  
It would never work out, she told herself, and you'll just get hurt. There's no way that Spike could ever really love you. It would just be meaningless sex. Buffy walked to her bed and climbed under the covers. Hoping she would dream about anything but Spike.  
  
A/N Don't hate me too much? This is Spike and Buffy so there has to be some angst. Feedback please so we can get to more Spuffy goodness faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	11. Ruina What?

A/N Hey Guys I only got 2 new reviews for ch. 10. Are you not enjoying the story anymore? Should I end it? I hope not because I have a lot more Spuffy lovin to come. Skyz thanks for being a Wonderful beta.  
  
Faith lay in bed and couldn't help but laugh at the vampire. Well maybe I should go make it all better for him. Wouldn't B love that? Faith thought as she got out of bed and went downstairs.  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep all she could think about was how much she wished Spike was laying here next to her. This is stupid why do I want him? This is all Willow's fault. He is a vampire. Everything I am supposed to be against. Buffy thought.  
  
Spike sat on the couch. All he could think about was Buffy her scent surrounded him. Those lips and soft warm skin she is everything I should hate. Spike was beyond frustrated. He didn't notice the rogue slayer staring at him.  
  
"Penny for ya thoughts?" Faith said sitting down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"I'm too wired gotta lot of energy still. You wanna help me work it off?" Faith asked suggestively and ran her hand up his thigh.  
  
"I don't think that is good idea," Spike answered.  
  
"Why not? You seemed to want me earlier. Tell me what changed," she asked moving closer to him.  
  
Buffy walked down the steps. She wanted to talk to Spike at least. Buffy walked into the living room to find Faith and Spike talking on the couch. They could be making out Buffy thought.  
  
"Hey B couldn't sleep either?" Faith said standing.  
  
"No I guess not," Buffy said staring at Spike.  
  
"How about we go dust some vamps? That is always a good way for us to work off our frustrations," Faith suggested.  
  
"Faith I don't think it is a good idea for you to go out with the council still looking for you," Buffy protested.  
  
"That is true. So what now?" Faith asked.  
  
At that moment something came crashing into the window. The three of them dived for the floor.  
  
Spike instinctively shielded Buffy.  
  
Faith wasn't as lucky. A purple monster with huge claws was trying to choke the life out of her.  
  
Buffy and Spike scrambled to their feet. Buffy kicked the monster in the back and it let Faith go and turned toward Buffy. It kicked her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Spike jumped on it and started hitting it in the head. He was surprised to feel no pain in his head.  
  
"I can fight a demon!" Spike yelled happily.  
  
Faith went to try to help Buffy get up.  
  
"B hey ya ok?" Faith asked surprisingly with concern. Why do I give a damn if she gets hurt? She tried to kill me, Faith thought.  
  
"Yeah, just really knocked the wind out of me," Buffy mumbled she looked over Faith's shoulder to see Spike and the purple demon trading blows. The demon was stronger than most.  
  
Faith was about to get up when another purple demon hit her in the back. Faith tried getting up and hit it in the face and it in turn hit her back and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike yelled as the demon picked him up and threw him across the room. Spike luckily landed on the couch even though it was filled with broken glass.  
  
Each of the demons was going in for the kill one for Faith and the other one for Buffy.  
  
Buffy kicked it in the face but it just came back at her and was about to hit her in the head when Spike intervened and hit it in the back.  
  
Faith was being choked to death again. Buffy went over to her while Spike fought the other demon and repeatedly hit it in the head. She quickly picked up Faith and ran towards the door.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed as she opened the door. Spike quickly ran out the door behind her.  
  
The demons ran out the window and started looking for their targets.  
  
  
  
Across the street Christopher and Martin watched as the vampire and slayers got away.  
  
"They won't get away for long. If the vampire hadn't helped they would be dead." Martin said.  
  
"Why is a vampire helping them?" Christopher asked with curiosity.  
  
"William the Bloody is a unique vampire to say the least. He has obviously decided to be on the slayers' side. He will wish he had stayed evil when I'm done with him" Martin said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Spike laid Faith down in the backseat and quickly Buffy gave him the keys. She got in on the passenger side. Spike didn't ask any questions instead just started up the car. For the first time tonight Buffy was happy that her mom had left her car at home. They wouldn't have gotten far from those demons on foot.  
  
"So Slayer who did you tick off" Spike asked as he drove.  
  
"What are ya talking about?" Buffy asked curiously furrowing her brow.  
  
"Well because those demons that are trying to kill you and Faith are demon assassins." Spike answered.  
  
"What like the order of Turaka type of assassins?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and no. They are called Ruiniagans. These demons are stronger and don't stop until they destroy who ever they are supposed kill," Spike explained.  
  
"Ruina what? Let me guess because they ruin?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know why maybe. The point is that only a powerful evil uses them," Spike said.  
  
"So why didn't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well luv I am just a master vampire. There are creatures more powerful and more evil," he explained.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything as she just stared out the window.  
  
"So tell me pet where are we headed?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know we can't take Faith to the hospital because of the council. I guess to Giles," she answered solemnly.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you're watcher will love you breaking up his date," Spike said with sarcasm.  
  
"We don't have any choice. He will just have to understand. Not like I ever get to even really have a date either," Buffy said with a pout.  
  
"Hazards of being a Slayer," he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I know you just love it," Buffy said staring out the window.  
  
"Love what?" Spike asked.  
  
"Seeing me miserable," she answered.  
  
"That's not true," Spike said slamming on the breaks.  
  
"What are you doing? Drive! We are in the middle of the street!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I want to see you happy and I know that I am the only one who can," Spike said leaning in putting his hands on her cheeks and giving her a bruising kiss.  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you think?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	12. Ruiniagans

A/N Hey Guys I am really sorry for taking so long to update but I just have really depressed lately. I am really trying though and I am determined to finish all of my stories. Thanks for hanging in there and for the great reviews. Skyz thanks for being such an encouraging beta. Enjoy and please review?  
  
Buffy pulled her lips away from Spike and stared at him with wide eyes. Spike just stared back. Buffy felt like his eyes were penetrating her soul.  
  
"Was that supposed to answer my question?" she asked unconsciously touching her lips.  
  
Spike just nodded.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that and drive before we get hit!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Looking at you like what?" he asked as he drove down the street.  
  
"Nothing." Buffy muttered.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you believe that I care about you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Look we can talk about this later. We need to get to Giles's," Buffy answered.  
  
Why does he have to make things so hard? He saved my life. How could he feel something? He doesn't have a soul.  
  
Spike just sighed and decided it could wait. What can I do to make her see? I saved her bloody life and she hasn't even said thank you.  
  
The rest of the drive to see Giles' was made in silence.  
  
Spike got out of the car to carry Faith who was still unconscious as Buffy rang the door bell of Giles's apartment.  
  
After about five rings a half naked Giles opened the door with an annoyed expression. He was dressed in only his robe.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here this late?" Giles asked.  
  
"I know it's late but we have a problem," Buffy said grimly.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike growled as he pushed past Giles and put Faith on the couch.  
  
"Is that the problem you are referring to Buffy?" Giles asked looking toward Faith.  
  
"I wish," she answered with a frown.  
  
They all went in and sat in the living room.  
  
"Rupert what's going on?" Olivia asked walking in wearing nothing but Giles's shirt.  
  
"She's just an old friend coming for a visit. It is about time you had some real fun Rupe's," Spike said sarcastically smirking.  
  
"You behave," Buffy warned him.  
  
"You must be Buffy I have heard so much about you. If you would excuse me I will go change," Olivia said going up the stairs.  
  
"You should take Faith to the hospital. She could have a concussion and if she isn't the problem what is?" Giles asked.  
  
"We can't take her to the hospital. The council will get her for sure," she said.  
  
"Buffy why is that your problem? Faith has to pay for what she has done," Giles dryly replied.  
  
"I knew going to your watcher was a terrible idea," Spike said bluntly.  
  
Buffy just ignored him.  
  
"Look I know she has done some horrible things but she doesn't deserve to die." Buffy explained  
  
"The council isn't going to kill her," Giles started but Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Right they would never kill one of their slayers. Oh wait they did try just a few months ago when they took my powers away," she said sarcastically.  
  
"That was a test all Slayers go through it," Giles said looking down at the floor ashamed of his past actions.  
  
"Bugger this it is obvious Slayer that your watcher doesn't care. So what if the most powerful demon assassins are after you..." Spike trailed off.  
  
"Buffy what demons?" Giles asked with concern.  
  
"There called Ruiniagans and only very powerful evil can send them. I would say that a new Big Bad is in town!" Spike exclaimed.  
"We were attacked at my house by these two purple demons and if it wasn't for Spike, Faith and I would probably be dead. They are so strong and big," Buffy explained and turned to look at Spike.  
  
Spike looked at her with awe. He couldn't believe that she was saying that he saved her life especially to Giles.  
  
"Wait the chip! Spike can't fight," Giles said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Turns out I can kick demon ass," Spike answered smirking.  
  
"Interesting. Well time for research and Buffy you should call the others and round them up," Giles said walking to find his books.  
  
Buffy stood and walked over to Spike.  
  
"What I said was true. Faith and I couldn't have fought those demons...." she trailed off and looked at the floor.  
  
Spike raised her chin with is finger and made her meet his gaze.  
  
"I am just glad I was there," he said leaning in and kissing her softly.  
  
Buffy didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  
  
Faith opened her eyes to the sight of the bleach vampire and slayer in a world of their own.  
  
"B do ya think it's wise to do that in the middle of your watcher's place?" Faith asked.  
  
  
  
Across Town in a Motel room Martin and Christopher were talking to Quinton in England.  
  
"Don't worry the slayers will be taken care of," Martin said.  
  
"You have already made a mistake by letting them get away," Quinton said angrily.  
  
"If it wasn't for that damn vampire getting in the way-" Martin said but was cut off.  
  
"Then get rid of William the Bloody first. Then go after the slayers!" Quinton yelled into the phone. "Or do I have to come and do it myself?"  
  
"No I know with your son's help I can get rid of them."  
  
"Put Christopher on the phone," Quinton said.  
  
Martin handed Christopher the phone.  
  
"Hi dad," he said.  
  
"Is Martin following my orders?" Quinton asked.  
  
"Yes he is doing a fine job," Christopher answered.  
  
"What about you are you learning what being a watcher is all about? You have to remember son that the council is doing all of this for the greater good. These slayers do not have what it takes to fight anymore. It is time that a new slayer is called. Their deaths are the only way that can happen." Quinton explained.  
  
"I understand and you are right," Christopher agreed with his father.  
  
"I am glad to hear that son. Take care and let me know if Martin isn't doing what I say. Good bye," he said and hung up.  
  
"Well it is time to plan William the bloody's demise!" Martin exclaimed with an evil laugh.  
  
A/N Well what do you think Martin has planned? Review and tell me what you think about how my story is going. I would really like to know your likes and dislikes as well.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	13. Who Are You William?

A/N Hey Guys thanks so much for the Great reviews. Skyz thanks for being such a terrific beta. Have fun reading I really think you will enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!  
  
Buffy calmly told the gang about the Ruiniagans. The scoobies sat there not knowing what to say about everything. Xander was having a hard time understanding that Spike actually saved Buffy and Faith.  
  
Not to mention that Faith was out of her coma. That was enough of a shock when he had walked into Giles's apartment to see her lying on the couch.  
  
"So that's it right anything else?" Xander asked cautiously. Anya then started talking.  
  
"Oh I remember what they are? Ruiniagans are the deadliest creatures. I remember one time when I was in Paris. Their target was attending a party. I was there trying to get a wish from an angry Wife who had just caught her husband cheating on her with a man," Anya said thoughtfully.  
  
"Anya honey why don't you just tell us about the demons?" Xander said trying to hide is aggravation.  
  
"Well the demons tore up the house and killed many of the guests," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know when they finally got their target or what it was though," Anya added.  
  
"Well I think it's time for research," Willow said getting her computer. Giles and Olivia went to gather books.  
  
"So luv you think we could go now?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do.  
  
"I think we should research," Buffy said.  
  
He just chuckled.  
  
"We'll talk later pet," Spike said and ran his hand up her cheek. He then backed away.  
  
Buffy looked around the room to see if anyone saw them. No one had noticed they were to busy with research.  
  
Buffy went and sat at the kitchen counter. All she could think about was the kiss that happened between her and Spike before Faith woke up. It was so tender and sweet but then so intense at the same time.  
  
She was torn out of her thoughts by Giles.  
  
"Buffy it is late and you look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest," Giles said with concern.  
  
"I will make sure she is alright," Spike said getting up and walking towards Buffy.  
  
"No one said you were going anywhere!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"I know that you might not like the idea, but if Spike can fight demons then he can help protect Buffy," Willow said tentatively.  
  
"Hey! What about Me? I need protecting too," Faith asked from the couch.  
  
"We don't know if this even involves you. You can stay here," Giles replied.  
  
"But what about your date?" Faith asked.  
  
"Olivia and I are too busy with research," Giles said looking at Olivia who was researching with Willow on the computer.  
  
"Besides the best way to see if Faith is a target. Is for them to separate," Anya said smiling.  
  
"Alright then it is settled! Slayer let's get you home," Spike said taking Buffy's hand in his.  
  
Buffy nodded to him and said her Good byes to her friends and walked out the door with Spike. They ran to the car and Spike stopped her.  
  
"What? "She asked confused as Spike opened the car door for her.  
  
She looked at him like he had grown two heads and got in.  
  
Spike got in as well and quickly started the car.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Buffy asked point toward the door.  
  
"Just trying to be polite is all," Spike answered.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with the annoying vampire I know and--" she trailed off.  
  
"Know and what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing lets just go," Buffy said trying to avoid the question.  
  
Spike didn't want to push. So he just let it go. He knew that he had a chance to show her he could be there for her now and didn't want to blow it.  
  
Buffy had a million thoughts running through her head. Spike saved my life and is acting all caring. Could he actually care about me? Buffy thought as she stared at the blonde vampire.  
  
They were back to Buffy's house and found a distraught Joyce talking to the police.  
  
"Oh damn! I forgot to call mom!" Buffy exclaimed and got out of the car.  
  
"Buffy thank god you are alright. I think someone tried to rob us," Joyce said.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" the cop asked Buffy.  
  
"No I wasn't home," Buffy lied.  
  
"We will let you know if we find anything Ms. Summers," The cop said walking away.  
  
Spike walked up to Buffy and Joyce as he was leaving.  
  
"Mom I need you to do something for me," Buffy said with a pleading voice.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Joyce asked with fear.  
  
"I need you to leave town again. There is something going on and I don't want you to get hurt," She explained.  
  
"I will take care of your daughter," Spike said reassuringly.  
  
"Spike when did you get back in town?" Joyce asked.  
  
"A few days ago," Spike answered.  
  
"So you two are getting along now?" Joyce asked trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Yeah we are... kind of." Buffy said trying to smile.  
  
"I guess I should go pack for my vacation." Joyce said walking up the porch and going in the house with Buffy and Spike following.  
  
"I am going to go help my mom. The sooner she gets out of here the better," Buffy said walking up the stairs.  
  
She stopped and turned to Spike.  
  
"Thanks for reassuring her. For some reason she has always liked you. Who are you William?" Buffy asked with a sincere smile.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? William is a poofy name. Call me Spike," Spike said teasingly. On the outside he tried to act annoyed but on the inside his heart was swelling. Buffy had called him by his human name. This had to mean something.  
  
"Well it looks like I am going to have plenty of time to find out with you staying with me," she said and walked up the stairs to help Joyce.  
  
Spike stood there and a small smile spread across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.  
  
A/N How sweet Spike and Buffy are growing closer. There will be plenty more to come in the next chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions? Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	14. Little Marshmallows

A/N Hey Guys Sorry for taking so long to update. My beta was busy with real life which I understand. Thanks for all the Great reviews! I really think you will enjoy this chapter. Skyz thanks for being a wonderful beta.  
  
Buffy walked into her disaster of a living room after saying goodbye to her mother. Oh well at least she will be safe, she thought with relief.  
  
Buffy looked around the room wondering where Spike went off to.  
  
She then heard a crash in the kitchen. Buffy rolled her eyes and ran to the kitchen to find an irritated vampire picking up a broken mug.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?" Buffy asked bending down to help but instead bumping her head with his.  
  
They looked deeply into each others eyes. Before she knew what happened his lips were on hers.  
  
Kissing and nibbling her bottom lip. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as he picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. They slowly pulled away and stared at each other.  
  
"I was gonna make some hot chocolate," Spike said breaking the silence.  
  
Buffy broke out into a fit of giggles. He made a confused expression raising his scared eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You making hot chocolate that isn't something I would picture The Big Bad doing," Buffy answered with a smile that reached her eyes.  
  
"Well there is a lot you don't know about me pet," Spike said teasing.  
  
"So why don't you tell me," Buffy said and leaned into his chest.  
  
Spike was having a hard time thinking straight with her so close.  
  
He pushed her back and stepped away from the counter.  
  
"Why don't I finish making that hot chocolate and then we will talk," Spike said.  
  
Buffy nodded and jumped off the counter to help him.  
  
"Luv I have it under control. Just sit down and wait for me," Spike said with confidence.  
  
"Ok well let me know if you need any help," Buffy told him as she sat on the stool on the other side of the counter.  
  
A few minutes later Spike gave her two mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate.  
  
He handed one to Buffy and sat down next to her at the counter.  
  
"I couldn't find any little marshmallows," Spike said with a frown.  
  
"Sorry. I am sure it's still good." Buffy said with a sweet smile.  
  
"But I like the little marshmallows," he whined.  
  
Buffy just laughed and shook her head.  
  
She then took a sip of the hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey this is really good. Where did you learn how to make it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You're mum showed me how last year when I visited," he answered.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said. Thinking about how she had found him there with her mother and how depressed he had been over Drusilla.  
  
"Lot's changed since then," Spike said looking at her with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Spike what were you like when you were human?" Buffy asked tentatively.  
  
He looked away not really knowing how to answer.  
  
"I wasn't a murderer if that's what you're asking," he said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy just punched him in the arm.  
  
"Be serious! So did you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No it was just me and my mum," Spike said solemnly." She was a lot like yours actually," he added.  
  
"What about your dad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He left when I was about 18. He wasn't really around when he was there. He cheated and drank. Soon after he left Mum fell ill," Spike explained.  
  
"Oh Spike I'm sorry," she said and took his free hand in hers.  
  
"That must have been hard," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Yeah I took care of her the best I could." Spike answered.  
  
Buffy could tell that Spike wasn't comfortable talking about his human days.  
  
"Well you know it is near sunrise and we have been up all night," Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Yeah maybe we should get some rest. Who knows what another night on the Hellmouth will bring us," Spike said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy agreed.  
  
"So I guess I'll go to bed," she said hesitantly getting up.  
  
"Alright I will sleep here on the couch," Spike said.  
  
"Spike you can't sleep there. The living room is a mess," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Well could I sleep in the guest room?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah sure," Buffy said looking down at the floor. Spike could sense there was something wrong.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Buffy took a step forward.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life," she said and leaned down giving him a gentle kiss.  
  
Buffy rested her hand on his cheek. Spike put his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
He got up off the stool and began walking backwards as Buffy wrapped herself around his waist. The kiss quickly became passionate and she ran her hands through his hair as she tried to devour him. Spike slid his hand under her and pinched her braless nipple. She moaned into his mouth.  
  
She pulled away looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Spike I want you." she said huskily. Spike wasted no time and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
A/N Ok Please, don't hate me for stopping there. So review to give me feedback to help me write faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	15. Bed

A/N Hey Guys I know you have been waiting for this fic a while well I hope this ch. Makes it worth the wait. Thanks Sabrina for looking over it. Remember Review!  
  
It was a miracle that Spike made it up the stairs with her in his arms. She was nibbling on his neck and let her tongue encircling his earlobe, gently sucking the piece of flesh into her mouth. Her hands explored the skin underneath his shirt, lifting the black fabric as far as possible. With the hot breath on his neck and her grinding against his crotch, Spike stumbled on the last step and fell backwards into the hallway. In an instant Buffy was straddling him and pressed her still clothed body against his naked chest.  
  
"Let's take this to the bedroom, luv." Spike suggested between hot kisses, that left him breathless, however he didn't have to breathe.  
  
"No I like it here." Buffy whispered seductively as she pulled her tank top over her head and offered him her firm breasts.  
  
"Bloody Hell," he exclaimed, before sucking a rosy nipple into his mouth. Buffy leaned into his touch and moaned deeply. But that wasn't enough for her. A small hand found the zipper of his jeans and freed his erection, stroking it in a teasing rhythm.  
  
"You are so beautiful baby", Spike stammered, taking in the golden vision before him. He squeezed his eyes shut when the pleasure became unbearable and his hips bucked forward. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Stop it".  
  
Buffy flinched at his serious tone and pulled her hand away like it was on fire. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked with wide eyes, staring right into his blue ones. She thought he enjoyed it.  
  
"No pet." He told her softly, cupping her flushed cheek. "I just want to come inside of you". He was angry with himself to upset her like that. But Buffy nodded slowly and gave him a chaste kiss, before she sat up, taking him with her. "I think we can arrange that," she breathed, stepping out of her pants. Spike gave her his best smirk, happy that she wasn't mad at him, and kicked off his own boots along with his Levis. Immediately, Buffy licked her lips at the sight of the naked body in front of her and Spike grabbed her with a growl, plundering her mouth with his tongue.  
  
"Spike I need you." She moaned as he trailed a path of kisses down her collarbone and kneaded the soft mounds of her breasts with his strong hands. She buried her fingers in his bleached hair and yanked him back to her mouth. She needed him now. Hungrily he lifted her up against the nearby wall and her smooth legs wrapped themselves around his narrow hips. With one thrust he entered her, pumping slowly, before they found a steady rhythm together. Buffy had never felt so free and alive. She watched with hooded lids as Spike reached his release, taking her with him over the edge. Both cried out each other's name and fell back to the floor, still joined together. Spike thought he surely must have died and gone to heaven. He had never felt such heat and was surprised he hadn't turned to dust from being inside her.  
  
"Hey." she said after a while, looking into his blue orbs. Spike smiled, gently pulling out of her and spooning her against his hard chest.  
  
"I never thought it could be like that." Spike said contently.  
  
"Hmm. so you liked it then?" Buffy asked a bit unsure.  
  
He couldn't believe that she really had doubts.  
  
"Buffy, luv you were amazing." Spike answered, kissing her forehead.  
  
"So were you." She smiled and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.  
  
"But I think I should take your offer nevertheless." Buffy suggested. "Bed?" Spike asked with a grin and picked her up, putting her naked body over his shoulder. "Spike," she giggled, when he made his way to her bedroom for another round. Meanwhile Quentin Travers had just found out some interesting facts about recent events, surrounding William the Bloody.  
  
"Hello" Martin answered the phone with a yawn.  
  
"There's been a change of the plan. I want William the bloody alive." Travers informed him immediately.  
  
"Why?" Martin asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to get rid of him."  
  
"Well, if you had done your research you would know that he is a unique vampire. He has a behavior modification chip."  
  
"So?" Martin questioned, still a bit sleepy.  
  
"He can't hurt humans you jerk. This is our chance to study him without any harm for us."  
  
"How do you expect me to kidnap him?" The other man wanted to know.  
  
"I just told you he couldn't hurt humans. It shouldn't be too hard. Just make sure you get him when he is alone." Quentin explained in a cold tone.  
  
"Fine. Don't worry it will be done." Martin promised the head of the Watchers council and hung up.  
  
The Scoobies were still at Giles', researching who could possibly have hired the demon assassins.  
  
"Giles this is ridiculous we aren't going to find out anything." Anya exclaimed. She was sick of researching. She wanted to go home and have some orgasms.  
  
"I think she's right." Willow agreed. "The only thing that has been odd in Sunnydale is this commando mystery. And I can't find anything about it."  
  
"So does that mean I can stop reading this book and get some sleep?" Xander peeped up hopefully.  
  
Giles sighed defeated and cleaned his glasses. "Fine we will continue tomorrow." he said. "You kids can get some rest."  
  
"Did you hear that Xander? We can go and have orgasms." The ex-demon proclaimed with a smile. "Anya!" Xander screamed, looking at everything but the other guys. "You don't want to have sex with me?" his girlfriend asked him with a whining voice. "No, I mean.well, "He began without a clue what to say. He didn't want to discuss his sex life in public, even if Anya didn't have problems with it. "So." the blunt one started again, somewhat pissed off now.  
  
"Hey, anybody up to show me my guestroom?" Faith interrupted, hoping to put an end to that little Anya and Xander show.  
  
"Of course. Xander can show it to you, right?" Giles suggested a bit too happy.  
  
The older man was thankful for that disturbing comment. He really didn't want to have another day with explanations about orgasms and how much of them a woman needs a day.  
  
"Sure Giles." Xander answered, glad for a chance to escape that conversation. Anya shot daggers at him but remained silent.  
  
Nobody noticed Olivia standing in the doorway, after finishing her call to England.  
  
"Giles it seems there may be a link to the council." She spoke up, getting the attention of the group." There are rumors that the council wants Faith dead instead of just on probation. But of course they wouldn't want to get their own hands dirty."  
  
"The watchers are doing this." Faith repeated the information without a doubt.  
  
Giles nodded at her and turned his attention back to Olivia. "It is no secret that they want Faith in custody." He began. "But I never thought they would really want to kill her."  
  
"But it seems like that's the case," the woman replied.  
  
"So what's the matter?" Faith came up again." They hired some demons to kill me. No big surprise here. I always knew they wanted me dead. Old news"  
  
"It actually makes perfect sense. If you die there will be a new slayer." Anya realized simply.  
  
"What about Buffy?" Willow wanted to know. "She would still be the slayer right?"  
  
"Not if they kill her too." Giles answered with worry.  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. More Spuffyness coming soon. So review so I will update this one quicker.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	16. You little Minx!

A/N Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated this one in forever but I was concentrating on my season 7 fic Where you Belong which is wrapping up so I will be updating this story more and things are about to get even more interesting. So enjoy and please review?  
  
Buffy and Spike could hardly make it to the bed. Spike kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as he pressed his arousal up against her behind. All Buffy could do was moan. He turned her around then and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. She pulled away and knelt before him, taking him in her mouth. He watched as she sucked him like a lollipop. Her mouth felt so warm. He watched through hooded eyes as she swirled her tongue around sending jolts of electricity from his head to toe. Spike ran his hands over her face, as he swayed on his feet, trying both to make the feeling last, as well as trying to think of anything other than the unquenchable passion she was invoking in him. But all coherent thought was lost, as she brought him to the brink of his release.  
  
"Oh, God, Buffy, feels so good, luv," he said, his hands pulling at her hair as he tried valiantly not to pound into her soft, warm mouth, until he could hold back no longer. Moments later, Buffy looked up at him with an innocent smile, as she licked her lips.  
  
"You little minx," Spike said, teasingly wondering what he ever did to deserve this angel before him.  
  
"Minx? What is that anyway?" Buffy asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Spike just chuckled and dropped down to the floor with her smiling. He had never felt so free. How was it that being with the slayer made him feel things he had never felt before? He knew the answer but didn't think Buffy was ready to hear it.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know what you are saying half the time," Buffy said.  
  
Ignoring her statement, he lowered his head to between her legs, to return the favor.  
  
Buffy pulled away.  
  
Spike looked up at her with confusion, "Luv, what's wrong?" he asked, not wanting to make her do anything that would make her uncomfortable.  
  
"I just don't want you to do that," Buffy answered shyly, not making eye contact.  
  
"I just wanted to make you feel good," Spike said, running his hands along her tanned thighs. She flinched, moving away from him.  
  
"Why don't you want me to taste you?" he asked, cocking his head and watched as Buffy got up and went over to the bed.  
  
Spike walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"No one's ever done that before have they?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"No. Ok are you happy?" Buffy said. She knew that others did, but she felt self-conscious.  
  
"There's no reason to get upset pet," Spike said calmly. He could tell she was nervous. Buffy kept biting her lower lip staring at anything but the bleached vampire.  
  
"Look I'm just not." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" he probed.  
  
"It's just normal for a girl to do that to a guy, but I just think it's gross for you to do that," Buffy finally answered, looking down at the bed to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Buffy, luv, there is nothing weird about it. Lie back and if you don't like it I'll stop," Spike said soothingly.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything, but lay back and did as he'd asked.  
  
Ever so slowly, Spike began to softly kiss and lick the inside of her thigh, taking his time, as she got more comfortable with this new experience. He could smell her arousal increasing, as he steadfastly made his way toward her most intimate place. He could see the moisture on her soft curls. Her hips began to move of their own accord, yet still, he licked everywhere except where she most desperately wanted.  
  
Buffy had never thought anything could feel so incredible. It felt as if she were slowing climbing her way to heaven.  
  
"Oh Spike please!" Buffy said, as she writhed on the bed and grabbed his head, forcing his mouth to the right spot.  
  
Spike finally flicked her clit making her moan even more. He looked at her lying there sprawled out and breathing hard. Her chest heaving, cheeks flushed. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
  
"Spike, oh God I need to come!" Buffy finally pleaded.  
  
He decided he had tortured her enough and began sucking her clit hard. She grabbed his head and arched into his mouth. She couldn't take anymore and came in his mouth screaming his name.  
  
Meanwhile the scoobies were trying to figure out what they could do to stop the Ruinagans.  
  
"Anya, do you know of anyway they can be killed?" Giles asked, with desperation in his voice. They had been researching all night and not even one of his demonology books mentioned them.  
  
"No but I'm not sure there is a way," she answered.  
  
"There must be away to kill them. They can't be unstoppable," Xander said with fear.  
  
"So, Giles you are supposed to be up on all the demon knowledge? So how come you never knew about them?" Faith asked in a sarcastic tone, folding her arms across her chest glaring at him from the couch.  
  
"I can't possibly know every demon that exists Faith, and weren't you going to bed," he asked irritated.  
  
"Well, I am more worried about my life than sleep," the rogue slayer answered, sarcastically.  
  
"I don't understand with all the demon knowledge that is on the net why there is nothing out there?" Willow said.  
  
"Well, they are probably kept hidden. Demons themselves are usually the ones that hire them," the ex demon explained.  
  
"So how does the Council know about them then?" Olivia asked.  
  
"They aren't in any of the books or any other documents I have ever seen from the council," Giles replied, looking up from his book.  
  
"I'm guessing that the Council may be corrupted," Xander said, with dread in his voice. He and Willow exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Yes I agree," Giles replied.  
  
"Well, I always thought they were evil," Faith said bluntly.  
  
"I think we better get Buffy," Willow suggested, turning off her computer.  
  
Everyone Agreed.  
  
A/N So, what do you think the council really has planned? Review and tell me because it will make me update quicker. Huge Thanks to Sabrina and Spikealicious for making this chapter so much better than it was in the beginning.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com 


	17. Morning After

Spike slowly opened his eyes feeling a warm body next to him. He looked at Buffy sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. A smile appeared on his face, remembering their love making last night. Just as he wanted to press a kiss to her soft lips, the cell on the nightstand began to ring. Buffy jumped up so quickly that even a vampire had problems following her moves. Pushing herself over Spike's outstretched body; she reached for the phone, while the blonde vampire suppressed a groan. Buffy gave him a short look, before she answered the call.  
  
"Hello" she said, still a bit sleepy.  
  
"Buffy you need to come over as soon as possible." The frantic voice of Giles told her.  
  
"What's wrong Giles?" she asked concerned, ignoring a pale hand that made the up her nightgown.  
  
"We figured out who sent the Ruinagans." He informed her in his typical watcher's tone. "It's the council"  
  
Spike was busy peppering small kisses on Buffy's neck while she talked to her former watcher on the phone.  
  
"Come again," Buffy answered, not noticing what Giles's said just a few seconds ago. Thanks to a certain vampire.  
  
"I said the council. Didn't you hear me?" The English man wanted to know.  
  
"Of course the council. I. Spike stop it" She said a bit too harsh, causing Spike to let go of her immediately.  
  
"Spike?" the voice on the other line asked surprised.  
  
" What. Oh yeah.well" The Slayer began, looking at Spike's back.  
  
"I guess I should come over later Giles."  
  
"Oh, that's alright Buffy. I'll see you in a few then," Giles stammered a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you Giles.Bye."  
  
Before the older man could reply something she hung up and crawled towards the bleached head at the other side of the bed. "Spike?" she asked gently, touching his unruly curls with her fingertips. "Go 'way, Slayer" he told her in a flat tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh to you." The Slayer spooned her body against his back and pressed a tender kiss to his neck.  
  
"Forgive me?" she almost whispered.  
  
Before she could even blink, he was on top of her, crushing his lips to her slightly parted mouth.  
  
Buffy didn't waste any time to react to his kiss, moving his body closer to her small frame.  
  
"Morning Pet." He spoke up after pressing a final kiss to her now swollen lips.  
  
"Morning." she smiled, still catching her breathe.  
  
"So, am I forgiven?" She looked up at him sheepishly. "Ask me again, when I'm finished with you, " he smirked at his golden beauty.  
  
"As much as I like that thought," she replied, sitting up slowly and giving a small kiss to his nose.  
  
"But Giles wants us to come over. He thinks the council sent the demons."  
  
"Bugger." Spike sighed.  
  
"So I guess no morning after." He whined, pouting like a little boy who wanted more cookies.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned in to give him a long, promising kiss. Spike pulled her closer, the sheet covering her body, slipped lower, revealing her breasts. As the kiss intensified he roamed his hands down her body and cupped her soft mounds, causing her moan into his mouth. He continued to stroke her tanned skin, while she had a strong grip on his hair, pulling him as close as possible. No one was able to let the other go. They held onto each other like drowning lovers in a wild storm on the sea. Spike thought he was in heaven, her scent surrounding him like the sweetest essence in the world. Slowly he made his way down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel and making her moan even more.  
  
"Spike," she pleaded, desperately wanting to feel him inside of her. "Hush kitten. Spike's got you."  
  
Her response was to moan even more. When he reached her smooth legs, he was crazy for tasting her. Her musky scent was like a drug for him. Gently he pushed her legs apart and gave her outer lips a soft stroke with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Buffy hips bucked upwards and he continued his strokes. Her pleadings got louder and he thought he could come himself every minute.  
  
"Spike I want you." She whimpered again. This time he gave in and scrawled his way back to her waiting mouth, letting his hardness brush against her wetness in the progress.  
  
"Please" she told him again and he silenced her with a passionate kiss. Slowly she felt him enter her slick wetness, stretching her as far as possible.  
  
"God luv." He groaned.  
  
"So bloody tight." She moaned in response, moving her hips in circles. Soon they were lost in her ecstasy, screaming each other's name.  
  
When Buffy felt her orgasm rushing through her veins, the opened her eyes and looked into his blue orbs.  
  
No words were needed. They just stared at each other and let their orgasms flowing through their bodies.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love your eyes?" Buffy asked him, when she came down from her climax.  
  
"That's what every man wants to hear after an experience like this." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Actually I can't really think right now."  
  
Spike just chuckled at her comment and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"We have to get up at some point." Buffy said simply, but didn't make a move to follow her own advice.  
  
"Yeah Rupert's waiting." Spike agreed, snuggling closer to her.  
  
"What does this mean luv?" He asked her after a while. He hoped she wouldn't deny it after all.  
  
Buffy eyes went wide. She didn't really have an answer. Sure she felt something for him, but he's a vampire for god's sake.  
  
"Well, not that I've never dated a vampire before. " She thought inwardly. "But what does he do when the chip's out? Could you trust him enough?" a small voice creped into her mind.  
  
Spike just stared at her expressionless face and cursed himself for ever starting with it.  
  
"Sodden git. You couldn't keep your gob shut, could you?" he scolded himself.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy's voice put him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I understand." he said, facing away from her.  
  
"Spike," she began to explain. "I just need time. Besides, we have to worry about more important things right now. So not good time for Love- Thinking. We'll talk about it later, k?"  
  
He felt her leaving the bed and turned around to see what she was doing. Changing into a green tank top and black pants, she grabbed the blanket from the chair and tossed it at him.  
  
"Get ready, I'll be waiting downstairs," she informed him, back in Slayer mode. He just sighed and went in search for his jeans.  
  
A/N Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A Big thanks to Sabrina for helping me improve my writing and for being my beta. Don't forget to review. Feedback helps me write faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	18. Soddin' Nightmare

A/N Hey Guys Sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy trying to finish my other story. I am gonna concentrate on this story more. Thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad all of you are still enjoying the story. Thanks to Sabrina for betaing this chapter.  
  
"What's taking Buffy so long?" Xander asked with irritation.  
  
"I am sure she is just busy with Spike." Faith muttered under her breath, munching on a chocolate cookie.  
  
"He's such a waste for B. I'm sure he's a firecracker in bed. I'll check him out for a ride soon enough" She grinned, lost in thoughts.  
  
"What's up with the smiling?" Xander asked, noticing her dreamy look. Just then the door opened and the older slayer rushed in, Spike in tow.  
  
"Have you guys found anything to prove the council sent the demons?" Buffy asked looking at Giles.  
  
"Unfortunately not .It was Olivia who came up with the possibility." Giles replied, putting his glasses back in place.  
  
"So where's Olivia," The Blonde wanted to know. Every conversation was better than dealing with Spike right now. His looks during the short drive were bad enough.  
  
"I'm here," Olivia called from the kitchen, appearing a few seconds later with a tray of tea.  
  
"So do you work for the council?" Buffy turned her attention towards the older woman.  
  
"I used to be a watcher but now I work with the coven. I still have my connections though but they can only go so far." Olivia informed her.  
  
"I don't understand why there hasn't been another attack?" Anya exclaimed simply.  
  
Everybody looked at her and Xander just shrugged his shoulder. This was Anya after all.  
  
"Not that I want there to be. It's just these demons won't stop until they get their mark or if someone gives them other orders." she explained, leaning back proudly.  
  
"Other orders?" Spike's voice surrounded the room, getting the all attention.  
  
"Yes it is a possibility." Giles answered him.  
  
"So you're suggesting we wait till they try to kill us again?" Faith proclaimed sarcastically. Everyone had the same thought.  
  
"I hate to admit this but she's not wrong. We can't just sit around and do nothing." Buffy took the other Slayer's side. "I think we should try to find Travers's son and that Winthrop guy.  
  
"I agree B. That's the only way will get any information." Faith agreed, stretching her long legs.  
  
"But you can't go alone." Giles interrupted. "It's safer when Spike goes with you. In case those Ruinagans show up." Spike just nodded, searching Buffy's face. The blonde Slayer turned around quickly, sending Giles a small smile.  
  
"God what's wrong with me?" she asked herself.  
  
Faith licked her lips, eyeing Spike from head to toe. "Can hardly wait." She thought inwardly.  
  
"But the sun's out. So I guess we have to wait for a while. And I was so looking forward to a good fight," She muttered, letting her lower lip stick out a bit.  
  
"I bet you wish I had the Gem of Amara now." Spike said in a sarcastic tone, trying to ignore her adorable pout.  
  
"Keep yourself together mate," he reminded himself.  
  
But Buffy just glared at him, one hand already on her hip.  
  
"But we still could take the sewers. The Big Bad knows every way there" He smirked, finally showing a bit of his cocky attitude again.  
  
Buffy made an eww face, but gave in. They had a mission after all.  
  
"Faith, you're ready?" Buffy asked the dark haired girl.  
  
"Nothing I prefer more to do right now." Faith answered with a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe one thing that would be better than walking through the dirty underground." The thought occurred to her when she looked at the lickable vampire in front of her.  
  
"I wish I could help you guys." Willow spoke up for the first time, having a seat in the corner of the room. The computer was running in front of her.  
  
"You could check on the computer if Winthrop or Travers is listed on any hotel guest lists." Buffy suggested.  
  
"Yeah I can try it." Willow beamed, letting her fingers fly over the keyboard again.  
  
"I don't think they would use their real names." Giles said with skepticism.  
  
"But we could try it." Xander replied with pleading eyes.  
  
"So ready to go then?" Spike asked both slayers. Faith walked up to him, grin in place. "I'm sure as hell ready for anything," She told him, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I think we should wait if Will finds something." Buffy suggested, not liking the way Faith behaved towards her vampire. Wait, where did that, come from?  
  
"Of course, he's not my vampire" She bit her lip. It was good that Faith was healed enough to come along with them. No reason for being alone with Spike then. It was just Faith. No big. Yeah. Sure.  
  
"Faith, who jumped Angelus in an instant," her brain sing-songed. "Oh shut up." She finally yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Is everything alright my dear?" Olivia asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just the lack of caffeine I guess." She smiled a bit too much for Spike's liking.  
  
"I wish I could talk to her alone. Without her mates eyeing every move" Spike sighed.  
  
"Don't take this thing too seriously dead boy." Xander hissed at him, noticing the looks he gave the blonde slayer. He didn't trust Spike at all. In fact he couldn't help but wonder if the vampire was involved in this mess himself.  
  
"Don't worry Harris. I won't have them for dinner. And I also think your mates would adopt me after I was a such good boy." Spike retorted, hating that he was just handy when danger was near. Xander just glared at him.  
  
"Calm down honey. Let's go and have some sex." Anya smiled up at him, patting his arm lovingly.  
  
"An, please stop saying that in front of everybody." Xander said in a pleading voice.  
  
But she just ignored him.  
  
"He gets cranky when he's horny and we haven't had sex since yesterday." Anya explained it to the group.  
  
"Anya!" Xander shouted, his head having the color of a fresh tomato.  
  
"What?" she asked, oblivious to what his problem was?  
  
"You don't have to explain ANYTHING to him." He ordered her, pointing at the vampire. "Just ignore him. We don't like him." "I do." Anya announced. "What" her boyfriend screamed again.  
  
"We aren't so different after all. We both haven't done good things in our past." She smiled at Spike in a supportive way.  
  
"Oh you mean murdering people." Xander exclaimed harshly.  
  
"Yeah.I used to do that Xander Harris. But I'm different now. Just like Spike" Anya reminded him.  
  
Spike hoped not to get involved in that little Anya and Xander show.  
  
"I know honey." Xander replied in a small voice, looking at his girlfriend. "And you know I love you." She went on. Xander sent her a soft smile.  
  
"That you do An. And I love you too." She had the opinion that she wasted enough time for being mad at him and jumped into his waiting arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh could you two please get a bloody room?" Spike interrupted them after a while, rolling his eyes.  
  
They ignored him and continued their making out session. Buffy had turned around after Anya's hands got under Xander's shirt, ignoring her own upcoming desire for a certain vampire. Now she was busy talking with Willow, who was still hacking through the internet. Giles and Olivia were already out of sight. Probably in the kitchen, complaining about the youth today.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, but I guess they used other names. Like Giles said." Willow looked up at her.  
  
"That's ok Wills. We'll figure something out." Buffy touched the red heads shoulder.  
  
"I could do a simple locater spell." Willow came up with. "It's not that difficult. I'm sure Olivia could help me. After all she has the knowledge of a whole library."  
  
Willow tried to make a joke, but failed completely. "Or she just knows a lot of stuff."  
  
"That would be really helpful," Buffy agreed, noticing the happy look on her friend's face.  
  
"I'll go and ask her." "I'm already here." Olivia came into the room, followed by Giles.  
  
"A locator spell is a good idea Willow. But we need some supplies."  
  
"Willow can go to the magic shop." Giles suggested, thankful that he didn't have to deal with the kissing couple a few feet away.  
  
"Okay. Let's make a list what we need." Willow told them, getting a nod from Olivia.  
  
"I have some things in the kitchen. We should check it out." The English man informed them, before the three made their way in the kitchen again.  
  
"Why didn't she come up with that idea earlier?" Faith asked a bit unnerved, settling down in a free armchair.  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
Spike moved towards Buffy, who was now seated at the other end of the couch. Far away from the kissing duo.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked gently and reached for her hand. But she moved her hand away like it was on fire.  
  
"Spike we can't do that here. Somebody might see." Buffy explained, seeing his hurtful look.  
  
"Right and you wouldn't want that. Last night you bloody kissed me in the middle of this room. But I guess Faith doesn't count, eh?" he spit out angrily.  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now." she said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Oh well. When you think the time has come, let me know" He gave her a cold glare and made his way to the bathroom, seeing a half naked Xander in the progress.  
  
"Bloody Hell. My life is a soddin' nightmare."  
  
A/N Haha that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it and the sooner you review the sooner I will have the next chapter.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	19. Dead Boy Jr

A/N Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and review! Thanks Spikealicious for being a great beta.  
  
"Dead boy Jr. don't you know how to knock?" Xander asked with irritation.  
  
"Don't you know how to lock the sodden door?" Spike countered.  
  
"What is going on?" Giles asked and paled when he saw Xander in his boxers and Anya hiding behind him.  
  
"Oh for God sakes you are shagging in my home!" he shouted.  
  
By now everybody had came to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Sorry G man." Xander mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't call me that! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Giles yelled and walked back to his living room. I can't believe they had sex in my home he thought. Bloody hormones I need some scotch.  
  
"Looks like you're in trouble with Daddy." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy hit him in the arm and glared at him. "What I was just having some fun." he said jutting out his lip.  
  
"Xander you really should know better. I really hope you don't make having sex in other people's house a hobby." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm weak she seduced me." Xander said blaming Anya.  
  
"He can't resist my feminine charms." Anya said smiling.  
  
"I know how weak Xander can be Faith said knowingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Anya asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't listen to Faith." Xander said. He hadn't mentioned to her that he had been involved with the rogue slayer.  
  
"Faith don't you start anything." Buffy said in a threatening voice.  
  
She didn't listen." Oh Xander didn't tell ya I was his first." She asked.  
  
"Xander, why didn't you tell me?" Anya asked.  
  
"Um it just never came up." He said hesitantly.  
  
"You slept with the Whelp?" Spike said in disbelief.  
  
"You must have been desperate." he said laughing.  
  
"Spike you aren't helping." Buffy said harshly.  
  
Willow and Olivia just walked over to the door.  
  
"That should be all the ingredients we need." Olivia said.  
  
"Ok I will be back. Bye." Willow said glancing at Xander who looked like he was drowning walking out the door.  
  
"Xander is mine so you better stay away from him." Anya said possessively.  
  
"He wasn't that great in bed anyway." Faith said with a shrug.  
  
"What!" Xander yelled.  
  
"Sorry I've just had better." Faith said.  
  
"Hey Xander gives me the best orgasms!" Anya said standing up for her man.  
  
"Well he must have learned a little something from me." Faith said giving Spike a smile.  
  
Buffy watched as she sidled up next to him and Spike wasn't moving away. She walked past them and headed to the kitchen to find Giles drinking scotch with Olivia standing next to him. "Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I just needed a break from all the craziness." she said trying to smile.  
  
"Well Willow should be back soon. Rupert we should get all the other ingredients we have here and take them to the living room." Olivia said.  
  
Giles nodded and followed. He couldn't help be worried about her.  
  
The last thing Buffy wanted was for Spike to get with Faith but who was she to tell him what to do. She had basically brushed him off when he asked what was going between them.  
  
Spike desperately wanted to go talk to Buffy but he wanted her to be the one to come to him this time. He stood there half listening to what Faith was saying.  
  
"So you really killed two slayers? Ya must be some fighter? I would love to take you on sometime." she said licking her lips.  
  
"Willow's back!" Xander exclaimed helping her with the supplies.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing because that last spell you did was a disaster." Anya said.  
  
"Hey everybody makes mistakes and this is just a locater spell." Willow argued.  
  
"Yeah well magic is magic and don't want my boyfriend being chased by demons again. "Anya retorted.  
  
"Nothing should go wrong we have a real witch here." Giles said looking at Olivia.  
  
"Hey I am a real witch!" Willow protested.  
  
"I meant a witch with experience." Giles clarified.  
  
"Can we just do the sodden spell?" Spike exclaimed. He was ready to kill something.  
  
"Nobody said you could talk." Xander said pointedly.  
  
"Sod off! The bleached vampire yelled.  
  
Xander just glared at him.  
  
"Let's get started." Olivia said taking the supplies and putting them with the ingredients they already had on the coffee table.  
  
"Good cause I'm getting tired of doing nothing." Buffy said with irritation.  
  
"Well this shouldn't take very long." Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
Christopher walked up Martin's motel door and knocked. The door opened to a panicked looking Martin staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you talk to my dad last night?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Yes, He wants us to capture William the Bloody." Martin said gesturing for him to come in.  
  
"Why doesn't he just want him dust?" Christopher asked.  
  
"The initiative captured him before we got here. He is the first vampire to have a behavior modification chip implanted." Quinton wants to study him up close in England." he answered.  
  
"Well how are we supposed to capture him? "Christopher asked.  
  
"You ask too many bloody questions. He yelled. I have an idea. We have to bring the vampire out in the open." Martin said and continued to explain his plan.  
  
"Found them." Willow said happily writing down the info for Buffy.  
  
"Good work Wills." Buffy said taking the paper from her.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go get the bad guys!" Faith exclaimed heading towards the door with Spike behind her with his customary blanket.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles said but she interrupted him.  
  
"I know be careful and not take any unnecessary risks." she said and headed out the door.  
  
Luckily the motel was only a few blocks away. The three of them headed towards the sewer.  
  
"Do you really think this plan will work?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Yes I do now just follow everything I said and we will succeed." Martin ordered.  
  
A/ N Review, if you want this story updated faster? I have started another story based in Season 3 called Sex with My Mortal Enemy. If you want to read some hot Spuffy go now. lol  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com  
  
2 New Spuffy videos on my site. 


	20. You two just can’t keep your hands to yo...

A/N Hey Guys! Lately I have been getting a lot of reviews wanting this story updated. I have had some writer's block on this one for some reason. Thanks for the feedback and Spikelicious for being a terrific beta.  
  
Ch. 20  
  
Buffy walked through the sewers with Spike beside her and Faith not far behind.  
  
"I can't see anything," Faith complained looking ahead.  
  
"Well I can't either. Spike, are we almost there?" Buffy asked with irritation.  
  
"Yeah it's not much further pet," Spike answered, giving her a look of longing. It wasn't like she could see him, so he took the chance to really look at her face, with those pouty lips and shining green eyes.  
  
She might not be able to see him looking at her but she could certainly feel the intensity of his stare. It made her feel warm fuzzes inside. Why did he have to make her feel that way? Spike was the last person that Buffy wanted to have feelings for.  
  
"Here we are," Spike said climbing out the sewer entrance. Buffy and Faith climbed out behind him. The motel was straight ahead.  
  
"Ready for some fun B?" Faith asked smiling.  
  
"I just wanna get the bad guys," Buffy replied.  
  
"Well I'm ready for a spot of violence!" Spike exclaimed, running to the motel under his blanket.  
  
The slayers couldn't help but laugh as he ran from the sun to the safety of the motel lobby.  
  
"Ok, I really think that we are out of our league here," Anya exclaimed.  
  
"So, how can we stop the evil council?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm sure we will be able to figure out a way," Giles said unconvincingly.  
  
"I have to agree with Anya. Rupert, we really need reinforcements, I don't even think the Coven would know what we should do," Olivia explained.  
  
Giles was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Xander got up from the couch and opened the door.  
  
"Yes can we help you?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy kicked open the motel room door. She had knocked at first but got no answer. It was clear that Martin had already left.  
  
"They've obviously left," Faith said, after checking the room across the hall.  
  
"Great! Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Right here Slayer. So looks like they knew we were on to them," Spike said from the doorway.  
  
"I'll go see if they left anything behind. Maybe a clue of where they are headed," Faith said, going across the hall. She smiled at the sexy vampire as she passed him.  
  
Buffy watched as he lit up a fag. Why does he make smoking look so sexy? She asked herself. It's such a disgusting habit, but on him it looks so hot.  
  
Spike saw her staring and moved towards her, like an animal stalking his prey.  
  
Buffy couldn't make herself move. The way he was looking at her with those blue eyes made her heart start racing.  
  
Spike could see he was having the effect he wanted on her and wanted to ravage her right in this room. He had promised himself that he would wait and let her make the first move. Keeping that promise was getting harder by the second, what with Buffy looking at him with pure lust in her eyes. You want more though, a voice inside his head told him.  
  
Buffy wanted him just to kiss her. At that moment she didn't care about the consequences. She was sure he was going to make a move, but he was now standing right in front of her staring at her, while he crushed the fag with his boot.  
  
Buffy couldn't take it anymore and pulled him to her; smashing her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Spike ran his fingers through her golden hair, moving his lips down to her neck. Buffy gasped for air and held his head to her neck. Suddenly, he pulled away and Buffy looked at him with startled eyes. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and carried her over to the bed.  
  
"Spike, I want you!" Buffy groaned, as he dropped her gently on the bed and began teasing her breasts through her tank top  
  
"I want you too luv," he said, as she pulled him up for a kiss. Their hands were everywhere, trying to get their clothes off. Soon Spike was left in only his pants and boots. Buffy straddled and licked his chest as he fumbled with the clasped on the back of her bra. She looked up at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes and grounded her hips against him.  
  
"Buffy! I need you!" Spike said, moaning as she started to undo his black jeans.  
  
"Well, you two just can't keep your hands to yourselves," Faith said, smirking at the door.  
  
Spike and Buffy both quickly jumped off the bed. They tried to fix there clothes to look presentable.  
  
"So Faith did ya find anything?" Buffy asked, trying to fix her hair.  
  
"Nope," she answered, but was busy looking at the half-naked vampire on the bed.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and walked out the door pulling Faith by the arm.  
  
Couldn't she have knocked? Of course not, this was Faith! She obviously wants Spike. Well, she can want him all she wants, but he's mine, Buffy thought.  
  
inwardly. Probably don't really need this word, if someone's thinking something, it's just assumed that it's inward, otherwise it would be aloud, right?  
  
"B, what's your problem?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy decided to take the opportunity to have little talk with the younger slayer.  
  
"What's my problem Faith? You couldn't have knocked, or waited until we came out? And, you didn't find anything helpful," Buffy yelled.  
  
"Look, I didn't know you two would be getting it on," Faith said, trying to convince the blonde. Of course, she was lying; she'd heard them. Buffy certainly was a loud one.  
  
"Stay away from Spike!" Buffy said, in an intimidating voice.  
  
"Or what?" Faith asked, rising to the challenge.  
  
Buffy just glared angry daggers at her and was about to reply when Spike came out of the hotel room.  
  
"Ready slayers?" he asked raising his scarred eyebrow. Spike could tell that something was going on. The tension in the air between them could be cut with a knife.  
  
"Lead the way blondie," Faith exclaimed.  
  
Spike gave her a strange look and walked on, with the slayers behind him.  
  
A/N I will try to update this one faster. Hopefully my writer's block will go away soon. I promise though this story will not go on unfinished. I will complete it. I just need a little inspiration. Review for more and if you have any suggestions let me know. 


End file.
